


Baila conmigo

by alderaan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderaan/pseuds/alderaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces el destino equivoca las parejas de baile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baila conmigo

**Author's Note:**

> Algo así como una continuación de [Suerte para la próxima](http://jenny-writing.livejournal.com/50901.html) (fic bonitooooo) de Jenny_Anderson (que es un cielo y me ha dejado basarme en su fic).  
> Se puede leer independiente, pero tiene muchísimo más sentido si primero se lee el suyo.

Bailar no es ni de lejos una de las aficiones favoritas de Steve, pero hoy ha decidido concederle todos los caprichos a Catherine y si ella quiere bailar, pues bueno, bailarán. 

Hacía mucho que no veía a Cath y ha sido agradable reencontrarse con ella… las risas, las confidencias, esa relajada camaradería que comparten… Y sí, Steve no va a negarlo, el sexo con ella también es estupendo.

Si alguien le pregunta si está enamorado de la teniente Catherine Rollins la respuesta es clara, no. Y ella lo sabe. Y lo acepta. 

Steve no tiene muy claro que es lo que Cath siente por él, pero sea lo que sea, él sabe que ella sabe que solo son amigos, muy buenos amigos, con ciertos beneficios de tanto en cuanto, pero nada mas. Y si para conservar esos beneficios él tiene que comprarle bombones o bailar con ella, Steve está dispuesto a hacerlo, porque la tarde que han pasado en la habitación del hotel de Cath ha sido bastante memorable.

No, en realidad ha sido muy, muy memorable.

Ese es el motivo por el que ahora mismo sus manos rodean la cintura de Catherine y ambos se deslizan por la pista de baile, mientras Steve esboza una sonrisa que sabe que Danny calificaría de bobalicona ante el recuerdo de la tarde que han pasado juntos Cath y él.

Mientras bailan Catherine le está contando algo, pero la frase muere en sus labios al oír una carcajada cerca de ellos. Los dos miran hacia donde proviene la risa y ven como Danny hace girar a Lori en la pista de baile. 

Danny sonríe, con esa sonrisa suya que comienza en los labios y parece que se expande por todo su cuerpo, y Lori, sujetándose a los brazos de su compañero, se deja llevar y gira una y otra vez mientras ríe feliz.

-Hacen buena pareja- le comenta Cath -¿Están juntos?

-No- contesta Steve. 

Su respuesta es fría y seca. Tajante. Precisa y directa como un disparo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-No están juntos, Cath. Yo lo sabría- contesta incomodo Steve.

Catherine levanta una ceja y le mira con curiosidad, pero decide no continuar con la conversación.

La mirada de Steve se ensombrece y la sonrisa boba que ha mantenido casi toda la noche se le borra por completo. En realidad no tiene ni idea de si Danny y Lori son algo mas que compañeros, ni de si comparten algo mas que el café de por la mañana en la oficina. Pero la sola sospecha de que quizá las noches de Danny no sean tan solitarias de lo que Steve cree que son hace que note una cierta molestia en el pecho que arruina por completo su estado de ánimo.

Y de repente Steve decide que ya no tiene ningunas ganas de bailar con Catherine. 

Ni siquiera está seguro de si le sigue mereciendo la pena.


End file.
